


What's going on Hot stuff?

by purplpeanut



Series: Sockathon fics [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Cutting, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, anal sex eventually, friends? to lovers, gotta love this pair of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock comes home (to Jonathan anyway) earlier than usual, to find a surprise. Sock doesn't do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys school has been crazy. I should be doing studying, but I decided to reward myself, and you all with a sockathon fic. Goodness knows we need a hell of a lot more of them. Get it? A hell of a lot more...
> 
> Anyway, enough with the stupid puns. Read on and tell me what you think below.
> 
> This story was not beta'd (when are my stories ever beta'd) so please remember that all mistakes are mine. And updates will be irregular at the moment, but the story will be finished. (I always finish my stories)

It was a Saturday morning and normally Sock had Saturday's off, and all weekends, because his boss said so. But he loved spending time around Jonathan, and so he normally went in at noon. But today, hell was a ruckus, something about the lawyer's finding a loophole in the rules, and rather than staying there and dealing with that, he decided that instead he would go to Jonathan's house. 

"Jonathan?" he called stepping inside the house. That was odd, the house was terribly quiet, and there wasn't even the smallest noise such as music filtering through Jonathan's headphones, and he always had those things on. Figuring he was doing something in his room, he ghosted up there. "Jonathan?" he called but then again there still was no answer, and as he got closer, he heard a slight hiss of pain, and a loud, "ngh." So what does Sock do? He just ghosts through the door of course, making sure that he's as quiet as can be. "Jonathan?" he calls yet again looking at his best friend, and looking down at his arm. Oh, so that's what he was doing, Sock realizes. 

"Jonathan, what the hell are you doing?" he cries out, and that's when Jonathan looks up, his eyes red from where he's been continuously rubbing at them, tears pouring down his cheeks, him sobbing, as he holds a razor blade in one hand, and his arm has red marks up and down it, where blood has been carelessly spilt. 

"Sock...?" his voice breaks and that's when Sock knows something is terribly wrong. How could Jonathan, his Jonathan be crying? The kid rarely showed emotion, preferring to ignore the little demon, and when he wasn't ignoring him sometimes he would get a rare smile or even a rare laugh. What was going on? Softly Sock landed beside the bed, and sat down next to it. Carefully, he focused on the razor blade, and managed to take it out of Jonathan's hands gently, and set it down on the dresser next to him. He took off his scarf, and wrapped it around his arm, pulling it tight gently, to stop the flow of blood. Jonathan just sat there, staring out into space, tears still flowing down his cheeks. 

"Hey hot stuff," Sock said, putting one hand up to rest gently on his cheek, "What's going on?" That's when Jonathan broke down pulling the little demon close. Sock was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around him. 

"I can't-I can't do it anymore, Sock," he cried into the skinny boy's shoulder. "I've been okay. I'm okay with the taunts, and the jeers, and people thinking I'm crazy. I'm okay with the notes of 'go kill yourself,' or the pranks people pull. But sock, nobody loves me, and that's-I-can't-" Sock made shushing sounds as he lifted his hand and rubbed it up and down his best friend's back. 

"What happened? Jonathan?" Sock asks worriedly. "Zack he-he-" he burst out into tears once again. It was then that Sock had to do something. He would be going against what his job actually entailed but Mephistopheles had said that it had to happen...sometime. So it could happen later rather than sooner. 

"I like you," he replied, stunning Jonathan out of his reverie, and tears. 

"What?" he asked after a quiet time had passed between the two, enough for Sock to bring his other hand so both hands were resting on Jonathan's cheeks, and Jonathan, probably unconsciously, leaned into the embrace. 

"I like you," he replied, because somehow he had conjured up the boldness, "I like you Jonathan Combs and nothing you say or do will ever change that," and without losing his resolve, Sock kissed him on the lips. And somehow through all of the tears, Jonathan somehow found enough strength to kiss Sock back, and they crashed onto his bed, laughing. 

"Jonathan?" Sock asks quietly, almost as if he doesn't want to ask something. 

Jonathan swallows hard. "Yeah?" he asks. 

"Promise me you'll talk to me when something like this happens?" Jonathan looks at him strangely. 

"Aren't you supposed to want me to die?" 

"Well...yes...but Jonathan!" 

"then why did you-?" the question is left in the air, and Sock sighs. He always has known that it would come to this. 

"Because you've got a while left to live. You can gank yourself after you've actually lived life, not before it's only begun." 

"Then why do you-?" 

"Say a little death didn't kill anyone? Gotta do my job somehow right?" That made Jonathan laugh and clutch his stomach. When the laughing fit was over, Sock was there. 

"Jonathan, come with me to the bathroom." He didn't know why Sock wanted him in the bathroom but he guessed once Sock took off his scarf. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your scarf," he mumbled. Sock looked up at him, with sad eyes, as he started to dress the wounds. As soon as he was done, he wrapped his arms around him. 

"Sock?" Jonathan asked. 

"Just...let me hug you. for a while," the little demon added, and they stayed there for a while, until Sock deemed it was long enough, and pulled away just a bit, but was still stuck to Jonathan. 

"Sock, what's going on?" Jonathan asked, a little worried because the demon wasn't acting like himself .

The little demon smiled sadly up at him. "Just making sure you're still here," he said. "I'm gonna have to leave for a few days, my boss called me in." 

"Sure he did," said Meph. 

The little demon glared at him before turning back to Jonathan. "Promise me you won't do this. Not while I'm gone." Jonathan looked at the little demon in his arms, so full of worry. 

"I promise," he said finally. 

"Good," whispered Sock as he hugged Jonathan one last time and kissed him on the cheek. "That's good," and then he disappeared.


	2. Turf battle over the lil' demon

"What's going on?" Sock asked looking at his boss who had pulled him away from some quality time with his human. He was so looking forward to it, and the older demons had been teaching him new ways to deal with his human counterpart, some of which as he had recently discovered included being able to touch. 

"We have a problem," Meph said as he stalked into his office. There in the chair was a purple haired woman, the only kind of woman that he had heard Meph speak very frequently about and not always in various tones of puns. "Hello, Providence, what brings you here?" he asked, even though he obviously knew what had brought her here and that was why for the very reason he had also brought Sock. 

"Sit," she commanded, and the two sat, on the ground might I add, while she stood over them. "Which one of you stopped a one Jonathan Combs from killing himself?" Sock raised his hand, and mumbled a small, " I did," while his boss sat there shocked. 

"Well well well, isn't that interesting," Providence looked at Meph. "For that one good deed he did, he is now able to come to Heaven, if he likes." 

"Heaven?" asked Sock. 

"Yes, heaven," said Providence glaring at Meph with a winning smirk. "Or you can stay in Hell if you'd like." 

"If I go to heaven, can I still stay with Jonathan?" Sock asked. Providence looked surprised. 

"Well...no," she said, "You would just go to heaven." 

"Then I would like to stay here," Sock said and Meph nodded, before standing up clapping his hands, and saying, "Well then we should all get going now-" 

"Wait Mephistopheles," Providence said very threatingly, turning to Sock she asked, "Why don't you want to go to Heaven?" 

Sock sighed. "Because here my boss has me trying to kill Jonathan, and while I want to be good at my job I also like him very much. And you know, I have a homicidal tendency to kill things." Providence nodded her head. She knew that, she had read the boys file. 

"But if I go to Heaven, and I happen to become Jonathan's angel, I can watch over him, and make sure he doesn't do stuff like he was trying to do. And that way I wouldn't get fired," Sock says finally. 

"Hmm," Providence thought a long while, "But you still have urges to kill things?" 

"Well...yes," Sock said. 

She looked at Meph. "Oh no, no way in hell are we doing what you're thinking." 

"Come now, Meph," she whispered seductively, "We used to do it all the time." her fingers walked up his chest, and the demon sighed. 

"Very well," he said, "but let me tell Sowachowski myself." Providence nodded, and then with a click of her heels, let herself out. 

"Mephistopheles?" Sock asked, wondering what was going on. 

"Now listen Sowachowski, I'm going to tell you how this is going to go. You have been accepted into heaven because of the deed you did that you shouldn't have done, kid you should have just let the guy gank himself. Anywho, under Providence's tutelage you will become the guardian angel to one Jonathan Combs. However, you are still a demon." 

"Still a demon?" Sock asked. 

"Yes Sowachowski try and keep up. Because you have...homicidal tendencies, and because of the fact that you still haven't served your punishment for killing your parents...in your sleep...you get to spend your time going between heaven and hell." 

"For how long?" Sock asks. 

"You know us, you humans invented the concept of time," Meph says, "But until Providence says so. And Sowachowski?" 

"Yeah boss?" The demon wiped away a tear. 

"I'm sure gonna miss you kid," he said giving the kid a hug. "Now go out that door, and you'll make your way to Providence." 

Sock headed to the door, and with his hand on the doorknob turned back. "Boss?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sure gonna miss you. Thanks for everything." The older demon waved and before you knew it, Sock was turning the door handle and was in Providence's office. 

"Mr. Sowachowski was it?" 

"Yes?" 

"You are assigned to one Jonathan Combs as his guardian angel. Try not to screw this up." 

"do I get wings? Or a halo?" 

Providence laughed. "Silly mortals, where do they come up with this stuff? Nope, you're just yourself, only this time sometimes you report to me, and other times to Mephistopheles." 

"But I don't have to get Jonathan to kill himself right?" 

"Yes." 

"And how long am I with Jonathan?" 

"Until he dies, and then you're both brought up to Heaven here." 

"Thanks, ma'am," he whispers. 

"You're welcome, Napoleon," she says with a big hearted smile. And somehow that gave Sock all the courage he needed to ask another question. 

"Um...ma'am?" 

"Yes Napoleon?" 

"Why do you and Meph hate each other and fight all the time? Because, when he thinks none of us are looking, he sighs and looks at your picture and stares at it like he's in love."   
Providence was shocked to hear what the kid was saying, and so brought up the most standard answer, "Because that's how we understand each other." The kid nodded. 

"Okay," he said, "Can I go back to Jonathan now?" She nodded.

"Thanks," Sock headed out the door, and Providence thought long and hard about what the kid had said. Hm...this could prove to be interesting.


	3. Hey hotstuff

It had been three days. Three days since the little demon had been here. Three days without him to laugh and make jokes and distract him from the boring lectures his teacher had put on. Three days, where in the world had the little demon gone. and then he was there, all laughter and smiles, and had woken Jonathan up with a loud scream. 

"Holy shit, sock?" Jonathan had replied, once he had gotten up off the floor from where he had fallen out of bed. Guess he wouldn't be able to sleep in for another day, now that his personal alarm clock had returned. "Where have you been?" 

Sock toed the ground with one of his boots. "Well, some things happen, and I became an angel." 

"You what?" 

"An angel. Try and keep up Jonathan. And I'm your guardian angel now, isn't that nice-" 

"But you're a demon." 

"Well yeah, I do have to report to my old boss in hell every now and then but it'll be alright." 

"So wait, you're my guardian angel? So what's your job, then? To kill me?" 

Sock looked at Jonathan with a pout. "My last job was to get you to kill yourself. This job is getting you to stay alive." 

"I could do that without your help," Jonathan lied. 

Sock raised an eyebrow. "ARe you sure?" he asked. 

"Positive." 

"Jonathan, I-" 

"Let's just, let's just get to school alright?" and true to his word, Sock followed Jonathan out the door. 

"Jonathan, wait, why are you ignoring me?" Jonathan looked at the little demon. 

"Why did you have to change?" he asked. 

"Change? What do you mean?" 

Jonathan swallowed. "I wanted you to stay the same. I needed you to stay the same." 

"Jonathan-" 

"But you didn't." 

Sock reached out and grabbed his hand, startling Jonathan. "You can touch me," he breathed. 

Sock nodded. "I can." 

Jonathan looked away. "Did you mean what you said?" 

Sock looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

Jonathan held out his arm, the one Sock had helped bandage three days ago, "Back then, did you mean what you said?" 

"Of course Jonathan, why would I lie?" He stared at him a bit, before reaching up and kissing Sock on the lips, Sock's hand going up to touch them once he pulled back. 

"Just making sure." 

"Jonathan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

"sock?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I missed the bus." 

"Yup." 

"You knew?" 

"well of course, what am I, stupid?" 

"Dumb demon." 

"Hey!" 

***

School was a blur, for Jonathan anyway. Things had become relatively normal again. Sock was still there, being Sock, and they were joking around once more. What he couldn't help was the notes appearing in his locker, all of them telling him that no one would love a weirdo like him. And well, that hurt, more than anything else. But he did what he always did, he ignored it, and went back to joking with Sock. He never meant to tell the little demon what he felt about him. As for the kisses they had shared, well he shoved that out of his head. He wasn't going to act on it, Sock was probably joking, after all the notes weren't true, and why in the hell would Sock ever like a guy like him. He guessed two things had changed, he was no longer thinking about suicide (which he was kind of mad that he had almost given in, and had shown Sock that he was actually good at doing his job), and he didn't know what to do about his feelings for Sock. So yeah, really only one thing, and that involved all around his lil' demon. 

***

Sock was worried about Jonathan. He wasn't acting like his own self. What he didn't know was that far above, Mephistopheles and Providence were arguing with one of the most major forces in the world, Cupid. And Cupid was telling them how Napoleon "Sock" Sowachowski and Jonathan Combs were destined to be together, and that there's was going to be the best love story in the world. So boys, it seems like you've got big shoes to fill. 

Please stop narrating my story Mephistopheles. 

Well you're doing such a bad job, I mean the story seems so boring. 

It's nearly 1 in the morning, and it's clearly obvious that I don't need your help. 

Okay kid, no need to freak out. Just trying to help you do your job. 

LIke you helped Sock lose his. 

Hey now, there's no need to throw punches. 

I think you mean 'pull punches.' 

Whatever kid, what I think we both mean is that Sowachowski and his human pal Jonathan had no idea what was going to happen a little ways down the road, in more ways than one. 

What do you mean?

Well they're gonna fall in love aren't they? 

What are you, the love expert? 

Hey now, there's no need to get cranky. 

This is MY story, REMEMBER?

Jeesh kid, can't I demon narrate?

Remember the last time you tried to narrate one of my stories? 

Well...

Exactly. Now kindly skedaddle out of here, before I have to sic Providence on you. 

Alright, I'm going, I'm going, tell Sowachowski that I need to see him below. 

You mean in hell. 

...

Well anyway as Mephistopheles so helpfully put it, the boys do have big shoes to fill. And more importantly they were gonna run into some friends, by the names none other than Lil (Magill Nancy) and Jojo (joane.)

Obviously. 

YOu, Meph, stop narrating my story already!!!


	4. Meeting Magill (lil) Nancy and Jojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading this. Sorry it's been an uphill battle trying to put another chapter, hope this one is long enough for you thirsty fans!!!
> 
> Remember I do not own the characters from the Welcome 2 Hell universe, I only steal them to write about them for my own nefarious needs. Aka, I want Jonathan and Sock to get together in canon.

Now there's something you should know about Jonathan. Jonathan, while saying that he didn't have any friends at school nor had no need for friends, indeed did have a friend. Her name was none other than Magill Nancy. Now there's something that you should know about Magill Nancy. She didn't like to be called Magill Nancy. No, she rather liked to be called Lil. And her and Jonathan? While others might call their relationship to each other something akin to friendship the two knew better. They called themselves acquaintances for a reason none other than the fact that they didn't want to get too close to each other. Because if they got into a fight or something worse, it was bound to happen that it would hurt. And neither wanted it to hurt. 

Now today was a normal day, any normal day, with Sock bugging Jonathan, the lil' demon, except that he wasn't a demon anymore. He was an angel. An angel, with a brand, on boht his wings marking to any other beings that he still had a prison sentence to carry out. Because like it or not Providence nor Mephistopheles couldn't let him just get away with it, this was sock we're talking about after all. He's the guy who killed his parents, in his sleep, if ya'll remember. Except today was different. You see Jonathan met Lil in the hallway, and as they started talking Sock saw who was floating behind little Lil, none other than his best friend Jojo. 

"Hey Jojo," he said, and the girl looked up at him. All of a sudden, the nice soft smile on her face, blanched as she looked at Sock and let out a horrible screech. You see, this caused Jonathan and Lil to look up. 

"Jojo, what's going on?" Lil asked. 

"That's-That's him!" Jojo screamed, pointing at Sock whose smile had fallen off of his face. "He's the one who-" 

Sock shook his head. "Jojo, you got run over by a car," he stated, because you see Jojo thought Sock had killen her because of his well, homicidal tendencies. Jojo looked at him shocked. 

"How can you say that?" she asks. 

"Because I was there!" Sock screamed. Meanwhile, while these two were having a screaming fit, Lil and Jonathan were confused. 

"What are they talking about?" Jonathan asks her. 

She shrugs. 

"So then how did I die?" Jojo screamed. 

Jonathan and Lil stopped in their tracks. "Wait, you're talking about your death?" Lil asked, even as Jonathan, in one of his more stupider moments asked, "You're dead?" 

"No shit Sherlock," Jojo snapped, "How would I be an angel if I was dead?!" She turned back to Sock. "Then how did I die? I remember you there, and then hit, blackout." 

"Jojo," Sock said deadpanned, his voice a bit sad, "you got hit by a car. And while I like death, the death of my best friend is a little too much." 

He looked at her, then looked down. "I did CPR. It wasn't enough. You bled out in my arms." 

She shook her head. "No," she gasped out, "Then-Sock-how did you die?" 

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." 

And that was when Jojo saw the stamp upon both of his little black wings, not white, because he wasn't technically an angel yet. "Oh no Sock," she said horror in her eyes as she looked up at him, "You weren't THAT kid were you?" Sock barely met her eyes before glancing back down. 

"Yes," he whispered, her gasp of shock nearly drowning out what Jonathan was saying. 

"Sock? Wait, what do you guys mean? How did-how'd you die?" It wasn't something Jonathan had thought about the lil' demon before. 

Jojo looked at Sock with an expression akin to pity. "do you want me to tell him?" He shook his head. 

"So you're going to tell him yourself?" Again he shook his head. 

"Sock? Sooner or later-" 

"I know," he gasped out. "I know that, but I-I loved them. I certaintly never wanted to kill them, because I loved them! They made me happy!!! Why would I kill them?" he choked, "Why?" he bawled out. 

Jojo looked at the sad little demon then at Lil who was asking what was going on with them in her eyes, and then at Jonathan who couldn't forgive this angel who made his lil' demon cry. She shook her head. 

"Come here Sock," she whispered, and slowly he uncurled from his ball and moved over to her. She picked him up in her arms and flew downward to Jonathan, and placed him in his arms. "Take good care of him," she whispered, "He's been through enough." Then she turned to Lil and they walked off together, Jojo probably telling her what had happened. 

"Sock-" Jonathan started after a long moments pause of just sitting on the ground, hugging the lil' demon to his chest, letting him cry, and rubbing soothing circles into his back. "How did you die?" he asked. 

Sock sniffled. "You're going to hate me," he said. Jonathan shook his head. "I won't." 

Sock sniffled again. "I have always had an-an overwhelming urge to kill things. It used ot be just animals, squirrels. I would always show Jojo. She hated it," he laughed. 

"When Jojo died, I wasn't myself. I was sad, I was depressed, and my homicidal urges came back worse than ever before. So one night in my sleep, I found that I had killed my parents." Jonathan stilled in shock and almost fear as he looked at the lil' demon, his Sock. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. His eyes begged him to stop, however Sock continued on. 

"I dragged them to the hill behind our house. I dug three graves, with headstones." He paused. 

"Why three graves?" Jonathan asked Sock. Sock could barely meet his eyes. "Why three graves Sock?" 

"I put my parents in each one. And then I took the knife, I took the knife-and I-and I stabbed myself." Sock looked at Jonathan. "I mean, I had killed the people I had loved most in the entire world. In my sleep. How could I live after that?" he asked. 

And Jonathan stared down at the little demon. He saw the remorse there, hidden in his eyes and his voice, something that he didn't want to say because it caused him too much pain. Jonathan sighed and hugged the little demon closer. 'His Sock,' he thought as he hugged him harder. 

"I forgive you," he whispered. 

"Jonathan?" Socks voice said hopeful, and Jonathan squeezed him even harder to his chest, just breathing in the fact that Sock was alive and well. 

"I forgive you," he whispered. The little demon nodded, and curled into him, and they stayed that way a little longer. 

***

Three days later, Sock found Jonathan with the razor again. He didn't know how he found another one, but he didn't like the way he saw Jonathan's eyes fix on that little thing of silver. HIs arm was out, his sweatshirt sleeve bunched around his elbow. in his right hand was the small silver razor, which he held over his arm like he didn't know if he should go for it or not .Sock stood for a moment in the doorway before grabbing it slowly and taking it out of his hand and put it in his pocket. He'd turn it over to Providence like he had done with the first couple ones. Jonathan looked at Sock with such a terribly sad expression, as he burst into tears. So Sock did what any good angel would do. he turned his human into a lil' sushi roll and stayed with him through all hours of the night. And when Jonathan was finally asleep, Sock jumped between dimensions and made his way to Jojo. 

"He's trying to-what's going on?" he asked. 

Jojo held a finger to his lips, as she looked at her own human charge, who had had trouble getting to sleep, then back at Sock. "Come with me," she whispered. Another portal, and there they were at school. Peeking into lockers, their human charges to be exact, they found all sorts of notes. 

The standard ones, 'Go kill yourself,' ranged to, 'you faggot, go ahead and die.' Sock gathered them all and threw them in the trash can, as Jojo stood behind him dumbfounded. 

"How can you not be mad?" Jojo asked him. Sock shrugged.

"I'm used to it." 

"Used to?! How are you used to it?!" 

Again Sock shrugged. "Found em' in my locker all the time. These aren't even some of the worst." Jojo stared at him horrified. Another side of Sock that she really didn't know. 

"They're all cleaned up, but I think we should pay this Zack character a visit," Sock said holding up one of the notes. 

But what they find is more horrific than they first thought. For Zack had a demon, a demon who was one of Sock's teachers. A demon that has been around for so long, his human charges do some pretty gruesome things. So that's how they found Zack, hanged to his bed frame, his arms a bunch of lines, where blood had been spilt. The demon, who had been waiting for his human charge to pass over, looked at Sock and said, "Glad you got out of this business son," patted him on the shoulder, and left, presumably back to hell. 

All Sock and Jojo could do was stare at Zack's now prone form and whisper, "At least he won't cause any more harm to Jonathan or Lil." 

***

sock made it back from seeing the gruesome body of Zack, which wasn't so gruesome for him, because I mean, homicidal tendencies anyone? But he found Jonathan, and was just going to smooth his hair back and plant a kiss on his cheek, when Jonathan rolled over in his sleep, and grabbed onto the little demon, holding him tight to his chest. Sock, after much struggling, finally gave up, and cuddled in. 

"I love you," he whispered to Jonathan, telling him while thinking that he was going to tell him tomorrow morning, face to face, alive, awake and well that he loved him. But Sock was so caught up in thinking about that, that he did not hear the tremble go through Jonathan's body nor the fact that he held a sob away from the lil' demon that he was so in love with. instead, unbeknownst to Sock that Jonathan was indeed awake, Jonathan snuggled his face more into the lil' demon and whispered, "I love you too." 

"And so that is the story for now. What will happen when these two awake? Find out in the next portion. "

"Mephistopheles?! Come back here and stop narrating my story!" 

"SEE YA NEXT TIME!"


	5. Love confession!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's taken a while to update. I've been in emotional turmoil to the point that I just thought I had to write something, so here I am. I hope you guys thoroughly enjoy the next chapter of this lovely story.

When Jonathan woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Sock was still there, asleep next to him. From the looks of it, he had tossed and turned in the night, kicking off the covers and whatever else, however, Sock was curled up around him. Their legs were curled together, and Sock had his arms around Jonathan, his head resting on his chest as he used it like a make shift pillow. Jonathan looked down at the lil' demon and sighed. Carefully extracting himself from the handsome boy, he walked into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the faucet. He looked in the mirror, as he contemplated things, and watched the water wash itself down the drain. Because really, who was he kidding, the boy that he was in love with was none other than his guardian angel/lil' demon who also happened to be dead and no one could see him. He took a deep breath. Why was this his life? 

Slowly, he looked towards the right drawer of the little table in the bathroom. Opening it, he pulled out what was hidden among his stash, the last silver razor that Sock hadn't yet found and taken away from him. He didn't know where Sock took the razors after he took them away from him, or what he did with them, or even why Sock tried to stop him from killing himself because let's face it, the kid had killed himself and his first job was always running after Jonathan shouting, "C'mon Jonathan, a little death never hurt anyone!" So from his end, Jonathan really couldn't see why Sock couldn't understand. Because Jonathan was a bit in emotional turmoil. He liked his best friend who also happened to be dead, he had been heavily betrayed by Zack, his ex boyfriend who kept sneaking notes into his locker when he thought he wasn't looking, and yeah those notes hurt like a son of a bitch, but not as bad as when all of his classmates had made fun of it. It was Jonathan, he was sure to tough it out, until the boys caught him in the locker room one day, and tied him up and beat him up. He had covered the bruises with makeup that Lil had given to him without a word, and today was the day that he scrubbed the makeup off of his face to reveal splotches of healed scars and different colored bruises, yellow, green, orange, purple and black. He sighed, and looked at the razor. It was shiny, and silver, and the edge was sharp enough that he didn't need to press hard into his skin to come away with a cut. 

So he brought it towards his skin, and put it down towards it. There was a slight hiss of pain from him, but then there was the red blood that was welling up from the crack where the skin had parted. The little bead of red blood had always fascinated him. How it looked, how it welled out of him. He supposed that that wasn't normal, but then again how had his life been normal these past few months. He could have totally thought that he was hallucinating, but if Lil could see them, well that was enough for him. Looking at the blood he reached up and started to cut again. This next one was a few inches away from the last cut, and he made it short and quick. Watching the blood flow up, he felt as if the huge burden he had been carrying had been lifted off of his shoulders. This was better than being high. He went to make a third one. 

Meanwhile Sock had realized that Jonathan wasn't in bed. Something felt wrong, as wrong as it could to the lil' demon. He heard the water running, too small so it had to be the sink, but it wasn't shutting off. The light under the door made it certain that Jonathan was in the bathroom. He didn't even bother to knock, being Sock he just phased through the door. "Jonathan, what the fuck are you doing!" Sock cried as he lunged for the silver razor that gleamed in the bathroom's light. There sat Jonathan, memerized by the blood coming out of his wrist who stared at Sock. 

"Sock, what are you doing, give it back!" he cried reaching for the razor. 

"No!" Sock shouted at his friend, and Jonathan couldn't believe it, Sock had never yelled at him. "I'm not gonna let you do this!" And with that, Sock phased his arm through the window of the bathroom and through the silver razor as far as he could. 

"Why did you do that?!" cried Jonathan angry, as Sock set out to grab bandages and try to bandage up Jonathan's arm. "NO!" he cried at Sock pulling his arm away. It had felt so good, why had Sock stopped him? He couldn't understand and he was in a mad rage. 

Sock looked at him and Jonathan gulped. Because there was fear in his friend's eyes. "Because I know what you're going through," he said silently, the gauze in his hand dropping on the floor. Jonathan thought it felt like slow motion, because he watched the gauze roll drop from his friend's hand onto the floor oh so silently. His friend went and sat on the top of the toilet. 

"I've been there, I've done that. But you should know, Jojo wasn't my best friend." Sock sighed, and began again. 

"There was a kid who I'd known for a while, ever since I was born. He was my best friend and we did everything together. His name was Ol-Oliver," he stumbled over the name, as if it had caused him great pain. Looking at Sock, jonathan knew it probably had. 

"When I was 12 I met Jojo, and we became the best of friends. However Oli was always there, by our sides. And then we got to high school. I had homicidal tendencies, Jojo had abusive relationships and well Oliver, Oliver was always our strong rock." 

"But one day I got home, I went to Oliver's house. I had a key, because we were best friends. I called out for him and couldn't find him. I knew he was there, because his shoes and his backpack were right by the door. I found him in the bathroom, his wrists slashed open on the cold hard ground, one of those silver razors by his feet. I quickly tried to stop the bleeding even as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called 911. When they got there, they pronounced him dead on the scene. I didn't know what he had gone through or why he had even done that. A week later, while me and Jojo were cleaning out what we wanted to keep, we found the suicide note. 

I still remember it quite clearly. It was addressed to only me. It said 

Dear Sock-  
I'm sorry. I can't keep going any longer. There's just too much pain and sadness.   
I hope you'll forgive me. And sock? I love you. Never forget that.   
Love,  
Oliver.

And I just couldn't stop crying. Because he had loved me and I him, and that had happened. That is something that I'll never forget." Sock stopped for a moment to catch his bearings, and take a deep breath before carrying on. "I lost someone I loved that time, and I'm not about to lose someone I love again," then he floated down and grabbed the gauze that had landed on the floor, and started to bandage up Jonathan's arm.

"What did you say?" Jonathan asked, because he couldn't believe his ears. 

Sock sighed. "I love you Jonathan Combs. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you, which is weird because I never thought I'd find someone who I love as much as I love you." He looked at Jonathan before smiling just a bit, and cupping his face. "That's why I'd like it if you'd have at least some kind of self preservation, because I sure as hell would love to kiss you." And then Sock chuckled a little at his hell joke. 

"Really?" Jonathan breathed. 

"Really," Sock said. "I love you Jonathan Combs. I'll love you forever and always, from Heaven to Hell and back," and sock leaned in. 

"I love you too Sock," Jonathan whispered quietly and then their lips met and it felt like an explosion. Sock's lips were soft against his, giving way to something more, something sweet. Sock tasted like candy and that musky scent that was 100% pure Sock. Jonathan felt his hand move, to pull off Sock's hat and toss it to the side, in order for him to wrap his hands in his soft brown hair, and pull him forward. They both only broke the kiss because they needed to come up for air, and even then both had half a mind to go back into it for another round of kissing, because neither of the two actually wanted to stop. 

"Woah hot stuff, if I knew you could kiss like that, I would have confessed earlier," Sock teased with a snarky grin on his face that sent shivers down Jonathan's spine and a hot pool of lava right down to his groin. 

But sock, ever the wise one, changed his tune rather quickly. "Promise you won't cut. Ever again. I kinda like you just the way you are," he said his voice serious although it was in a small whisper, his eyes showing his emotions or rather his fear and how he was upset at finding his human charge cutting again. 

Jonathan nodded slowly, as he leaned in to grab a bunch more of Socks hair, "I sure will as long as I can have this," he whispered. 

Sock brightened. "Of course you can!" he cried. "But Jonathan-I have something to tell you-" he said, knowing that this might hurt Jonathan. 

"Yeah Sock?" he asked wondering what was going on with the little demon. 

"An old acquaintance of mine from hell called me up," Sock lied, he really didn't want Jonathan to know how Jojo and he cleared out his notes at his locker, and then found Zack, "and said that I might still be interested, and gave me an address. I went there with Jojo and we found that his human charge was dead. It was...It was someone you knew," he gulped, "It was Zack." 

Jonathan shook his head. "WE all knew," he said sadly. 

"What?" Sock asked, head tilting to try and understand better. 

"We got a call today, this morning. That's part of the reason why I went up here, I mean, I already knew Zack killed himself." He stared up at his lil' demon. 

"Hold me?" he asked in a broken voice, that he might regret one day but today was not the day. 

Sock's heart broke as he looked at his human charge, ever the strong one, whose walls had been broken down and reduced to a pile of rubble, and instead he had become this hot mess on the inside and out. Sock nodded, and flew into his human charge's open arms and grabbed him, pulled him out of the bathroom and into bed. 

"Sleep," he whispered, as he cuddled around Jonathan as tight as he could be, making sure there was no inch of space between them. And as he watched Jonathan fall asleep for the second time that day, he promised himself that when he awoke they would sort all of this out, and Sock would grab his hat and scarf from out of the bathroom, where one had been cleaned and hung to dry and the other had been tossed away on the floor. With a kiss on Jonathan's forehead, and a small whisper of, "I love you," Sock sank into Jonathan's warmness and proceeded to watch the young human whom he loved. 

***  
Meanwhile in Hell...

"You called?" 

"Yes I did my dear writer, I was wondering what you were doing." 

"Excuse me?" 

"There are such things as story tellers, writers, they are humans who can distort the very fabric of the world, that is how fate came about. You are a daughter of fate himself." 

I laughed. 

"And the daughter of the trickster god no doubt," he said. 

"I thought God was her," I pointed to the picture on the wall. Mephistopheles shook his head. 

"That's just Providence, lets just say, the gods I'm referring to, well, they in a way, were our teachers." 

"Alright Mephistopheles, enough with the explanation, and the games. Why'd you call me down here?" I ask, settling myself into a red easy chair. 

He sighed. "I was just wondering if you had anything planned out for me and Providence. YOu know-" 

I smile, "So you can tempt fate? Is that what this is about. My, how the stories are wrong." 

He looked at me funny. 

I sighed, and turned to him, "Mephistopheles, while I can write fate, it is only a path, a suggestion if you will. I can only write suggestions, different paths that a person may follow. Ultimately you are the one to decide. For example, as I write this story, I am only writing it to my audience, the group of people who are reading this. But ultimately Jonathan and Sock are making the decisions." 

"then why are you writing this at all?" He threw up his hands. 

I chuckled. "Someone's gotta write the story down for the history books right?" 

He glared at me. "So what about me and providence?" 

"Don't you mean Providence and I?" he glared again. "Fine, fine. I don't know, it depends on what you want to do. All I can offer is the different paths you can follow. However, only you can choose." 

"Then what's the point of fate?" he threw up his hands. 

"Free will. And choice," I smile. 

He stares at me. "Anything else you wish to add?" I ask, "The lawyers are teaming up with the drug dealers down there and I for one have to be getting back to the human world. Finals week is hell on earth, and the time we pray to the university gods," I add with a smile. 

"sure Kid, go on get outta here, I'll be sure to bug you soon enough," he says and rushes to make sure the occupants of Hell aren't doing anything a little too drastic for his tastes. 

I nod to myself and smile. It sure was going to be a long ride for Sock and Jonathan, if I could help it.


	6. It's raining here

Jonathan's POV

The funeral was yesterday. I watched as Zack was in the black coffin, looking so peaceful. That had never been his face. He was always wearing some kind of emotion, some kind of strong emotion that always made him interesting to watch. That face, that just wasn't him. It never was him. That face was a lie. But trying to tell someone that on his funeral was kind of shitty and it wasn't like nobody knew that. People came up and gave speeches, and finally we gave our goodbye's one last time. I looked at him, and tried to say something, really. My throat kind of got stuck trying to say the words, "Goodbye," I eventually made it through but not before giving into the inevitable. I didn't even know I was crying until Sock pointed it out. It was then that I realized, that no matter what Zack had done to me, no matter the notes thrown into my locker or the things that he had done, the thought that I was going to be bullied wasn't the fact that scared me, no, the fact that scared me was that he might actually hate me. So I gave into the tears, and bawled a bit like a baby. It was raining, it wasn't like anyone was going to notice anyway. 

Sock's POV

I stood next to Jonathan. Not really stood, but you know floated within air. This dreary feeling, it was the same as Oliver's funeral, and Jojo's, something that I would never exactly tell in my whole life. and I watched as Jonathan, my poor Jonathan, broke down. He started crying, and when I pointed it out, he was shocked, as his body shook and he cried even harder. And behind me, I looked at the kid who had started it all, Zack. Mephistopheles had agreed the kid needed to see this point in his pathetic non-existence, and that this would serve as a cold reminder for the days and years to come. I don't remember seeing a kid so lost. 

Because he didn't realize that bullying Jonathan wasn't enough to hurt him, oh no, my Jonathan was a hell of a lot stronger than that. He didn't realize as his body was being lowered that people would cry and ask themselves what was wrong. And then, in his time of need, I excused myself from Jonathan, as I quickly and not so non-painfully brought Zack back to hell.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan walked back into the house, and while he looked good in a suit, Sock couldn't help but notice that he wasn't looking very much like his self. That might have also been the fact that one of his friends, even though he was kind of an asshole, had died, and left a hole within him, not to mention that the asshole was also an ex boyfriend of Jonathan's, but Sock didn't know how to comfort him as he followed him to his room. And then Jonathan just jumped onto his bed, and buried his face into his pillow, as Sock hovered, unsure, just like he did their first day. 

"Sock, come here," he whispered, holding out an arm to wrap himself around the dear lil' demon. The demon flew into his arms, and snuggled down next to him. 

"Jonathan, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly not quite sure what to do. Jonathan nodded. 

"yeah Sock, I'll be fine," Silent tears escaped his eyes when he said that, but Sock didn't say anything nor pay any attention to them, besides wiping them away. "So what now?"

"Well hot stuff," Sock smiled, "I make sure you don't wind up and get killed in the process and marry someone and have a nice life, and we can you know get together," and at that Sock waggled his eyebrows to get him to laugh. Sock was going to say something more, when a shroud of light enveloped him, and he stared open mouthed in front of him. 

"Sock, what's wrong?" Jonathan asked, watching as Sock stopped midway through his sentence, and looked open mouthed at the foot of the bed. He looked there, but to him, there was nothing and no one in sight. That changed, when a bright light enveloped him, causing him to see an orange haired man in a red suit, and a black woman in a purple shirt, and jeans. "Who are you?" he spat out, curling himself around Sock tighter, and if Sock could actually breathe, squeezing him to death. 

"Sowachowski? How ya doing?" the orange haired man said, waving at the kid who he looked after like a son. 

"Mephistopheles," the purple shirt wearing woman said. 

"Providence," he smirked. 

And Jonathan just stared completely confused. "Can someone just tell me what's going on?!" he asked, frustrated and shocked because there was two strange people in his room, along with him and Sock. The purple shirted lady, Providence, spoke up. 

"Hello Mr. Jonathan Combs. I am providence, and I sort of run heaven if you will. And that here, next to me, is Mephistopheles-" 

"I run hell if you know what I mean." 

Providence glared at him for interrupting her before turning back towards the human. "We had something of utter importance for mr. Sowachowski." 

"Yeah?" Sock asked, nervous, because here his two bosses were. 

"Every 1000 years, a pair, one angel and one demon who were friends in real life, and now in this other life, can have a special gift bestowed on them. They can be reborn with whatever happened to them, vanished without a trace." 

"So Sowachowski, you and your parents would live again, and no body would remember, except you, and good ol' Jonathan here, that it really wasn't a dream." 

"But how can I do that, Meph? I'm not a demon." 

Mephistopheles chuckled. "No you still are. While you look like an angel, and can act like that in your job, your essence is still undeniably demon thanks to that little stamp in between your wings there."

"Then why turn me angel if this was going to happen all along?" cried Sock. 

Providence looked at him pitifully. "Someone needed to save Mr. Combs, and at the time, you seemed right for the job. However, I regret that this chance comes around only once every one thousand years, so choose wisely." 

It was then that Jonathan spoke up. "I don't want to lose Sock." It was then that the three other worldy figures looked at Jonathan, not realizing, that he had turned back into the needy mess that was full of emotions,a nd he was actually crying, grabbing onto Sock and making sure that he wouldn't just up and disappear one day. 

"I want to stay with Jonathan, but if I go through this process what happens?" Providence shook her head. 

"You retain the memories of what happened with hell, as does Mr. Combs. But no one else will know, or understand. Do you want to be reborn?" 

"Yes." 

Providence looked at Meph. Their plan was a success. Jojo had also said yes. If Sock had told them no, it would have been instant rejection for Jojo as well. It was better that Sock didn't know that. 

"Can I say goodbye?" sock asked quietly looking over at Jonathan. 

Mephistopheles nodded. "Of course. We'll be back in a couple of minutes to grab you Sowachowski. We'll go grab your friend Jojo first." And the two left. 

"Hey Jonathan?" Sock asked even as Jonathan sniffled. 

"You're leaving, just like everyone else is." Sock slipped under Jonathan's arm and snuggled against him. 

"I want my family back. I want to be alive, so I can kiss you and love you and it will actually go somewhere," and Sock looked up into Jonathan's eyes. "I want to marry you, and kiss under the stars, and have all the things I never thought I could have when I was alive. And besides, it's not as if we were miles apart anyway." 

"Really?" asked Jonathan, his eyes glistening with unfallen tears. 

"Really," Sock nodded, a big grin stuck to his face. "I live in like, the next town over." 

"So how long does this take to be in effect?" 

Sock shakes his head. "Wouldn't know. Then it wouldn't be much of a secret would it?" He grabbed onto Jonathan's hand, and kissed it, sending a blush through his human counterpart's body, before holding it to what would have been his heart if he had been alive and it had been beating. "Promise you'll find me safe and sound?" 

"I promise," he whispered, tears dripping down his face, and Napoleon "Sock" Sowachowski gave him a kiss before disappearing into the light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sock woke up in his own bed. He would have thought everything was just a dream, but it seemed too real to be something that he himself would dream about. When he woke up, he made sure that he himself was real. And then he bounded down to his parents rooms. His parents were alive and well. Running back to his room and sitting up against the door, he found himself asking if that dream was indeed real. It had seemed so real, down to Mephistopheles and Providence, as well as Jonathan. Sock had known he liked both genders regardless of anything, a while ago. His parents even let him wear a purple skirt! The kids at school teased him for it endlessly, but he didn't seem to mind. Jojo was his only friend, and Jojo, surely she was dead!

But when he rang her up, she answered the phone mumbling and groaning. "What do you want Sock?" she growled into the phone, "It's nearly two in the morning." 

"Jojo, was it all a dream? I thought you were dead, and I met you again, but I was a demon and you were an angel, and I killed my parents in my sleep, and Jonathan was there, and Lil and-" he cut off as Jojo's breathing became shallow. "Jojo, what's wrong?" 

"You had that same dream too?" she asked hesitant. "I thought that was all it was, a dream. But it can't possibly be, if you're having it too?" the question was left hanging in the air. 

"Hey Jojo?" he asked tentatively. 

"Yeah Sock?" 

"Can we go to the town over tomorrow? If the dream is right, and I'm not saying it is, but if it is maybe Jonathan and Lil are there and remember us." 'And maybe we can date them,' were the words that hung in between the air, in between the two almost kinda friends. 

"Sure Sock, I'll see what I can do. After all, I have my license, you honestly don't." 

"Hey!" he mumbled. And all was right in the world for now. 

******  
"What do you want Mephistopheles? this is the second time you've called me down to hell in a couple of days." 

"I wanted to know how you knew about the clause." 

"You mean of an angel and a demon who could be reincarnated?" 

"Yes." 

"Simple, a writer from my timeline wrote that. From then on it was easy." 

"Easy?" 

"Putting the pieces together and giving Jonathan and Sowachowski a chance." 

"You had no right!" 

I shook my head. "Keep on believing that Mephistopheles and one of these days someone's gonna take over hell. Besides, I have a right, the trickster has decided to get involved, as has cupid." 

"What?!" his voice shook inside his office. I nodded, voting to appease the demon just a little bit. 

"Can't really do anything about that sorry. But what I can tell you is that you and Providence-" 

"Providence and I," he corrected.

"Yes that's right, you're gonna get together somehow. I don't know how but it's set in stone. But if not-" 

"If not?" 

I gulp. "Then you die." 

"Sweetheart," he says ferally, "I can't die." 

I shake my head. "No but your soul wave can be erased out of existence. Don't try to deny it Mephistopheles, but you too were once a human. Providence was the other half to your pair, and you once had a chance in a lifetime, but it was Providence who turned it down. Isn't that right?" 

"Shut up!" 

"She said no, which caused you to be skipped over, because both partners must say yes, those are the rules. And she said no, because, you want to know why?" 

He growled at me, but I just continued on. 

"Providence is rare. If she had lived longer she might have evolved into a storyteller, daughter of the trickster god. But as it were, she didn't get the chance. Instead of writing she had a vision. She's a seer, a prophet, whatever the fuck you wanna call it Mephistopheles. And instead, she saw that if you guys came alive, she would have to live without you for years to come, for you would die by the hand of the one you loved. You wouldn't go to hell, but you sure as hell wouldn't go to heaven either. You'd be stuck in what some call purgatory, what most call limbo and you wouldn't be able to make it out, for whatever reason. So really, she protected you. What the hell do you have to be mad at her for?" I turned on my heel, and readied myself to walk out of hell. "Goodbye Mephistopheles. I hope it's worth it." 

and as I left, the demon put his head in his hands, as he stared at a picture of long ago, him with a hand swung around Providence's waist. "Damn it providence, what did a guy like me to deserve you?" he asked himself, tears sliding down his face, as he thought of nostalgic happier times.


	7. Until we meet again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading. I have so many ideas for new Sockathan fics but first I have to finish this one. keep reading my dear lil' demons.

"Jojo come on we have to leave now!!!" 

"Hold on Sock!" Jojo cried, as she packed their suitcases in the back seat, and slammed it close. "Goddammit!" she cried, her finger was bleeding. She sucked it into her mouth, wiped it on her ratty t-shirt, and hopped in, Sock already in the front seat. "Get your seatbelt on you doofus!" she cried. Apologizing, Sock did as he was told, barely able to keep from bouncing in his seat. 

"We get to go see Jonathan and Lil!" he cried nearly ecstatic. Then, as if there was a sudden change, his mood deflated. "Do you think they'll remember us Jojo?" Sock asked timidly. Jojo sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She had been having doubts as well. But looking at Sock, who looked just like a kicked puppy with big watery eyes, she sighed. 

"Of course they'll remember us sweetie. And then you and Jonathan are going to be all sappy together, and go off by yourselves, and Lil and I will have a lot of catching up to do." Sock hugged her, even as her eyes grew wide, and she fought the urge to tilt the wheel. 

"Sock, gett'off me! I'm driving here!!!" 

After a small hesitant sorry, and Sock clutching his stomach from where Jojo had elbowed him in the stomach, a smile returned to his face as he stared out the window, he was finally going to see Jonathan. 

***  
Jonathan woke up that morning. He pulled on his jeans, a white t-shirt, and his baggy gray sweatshirt. Before he forgot, he grabbed his purple headphones and put them over his ears. He couldn't help but think that he was missing something. He just didn't know what that something was. He vaguely remembered it. 

If his classmates remembered what had happened before they had had their minds reset, they might have pondered why Jonathan wasn't talking to himself, but as it were, none of them remembered, and went on about their day like normal. Now what most of you should know, and is rather a secret, is the fact that Jonathan wasn't only interested in music, he had a fondness for art as well. And while Providence and Mephistopheles could erase things like the mind, they couldn't erase what was already incorporated into this world, like art or music, song lyrics or stories or journals. And that is how when Jonathan went to open to a new page of his art journal he was surprised to find dozens of pages already filled in. 

Inside there was a boy wearing a purple skirt, a vest, a scarf, a hat and goggles. He looked at the picture without his hat and nearly laughed out loud at the unruly bed hair. There were all sorts of captions, like "Hey Hotstuff," or "C'mon Jonathan, a little death never killed anyone!" On the last page, he found out who such a character was, Napoleon "Sock" Sowachowski, and written in the margins was his 'lil' demon.' And didn't that, make it seem as if he should be remembering something? He dug deep into his mind, at that almost transparent memory, and then all of a sudden it was rushing back at him with an incredible force. He remembered meeting Sock, his story, and when he left, a kiss on Jonathan's cheek. That sent him blushing as he looked down at the little figure colored into most of the pages of his new sketchbook. Was it really true? 

He smiled sadly at the little demon before tucking what he needed in his backpack, and turned away. He was going to skip class just for today, and it seemed like Lil' had the same idea. They walked together to the park that was a few blocks down. 

"Lil, I-I remember something." 

She smiled wistfully, "Do you now? I do too. But I can't tell if it was a memory or a dream. It felt so real."

"What was yours about?" 

"About an angel, named Jojo. She had a bad mouth and a bad attitude but always was desperate to keep me safe." 

Jonathan let out a short laugh. "Mine was about my lil' demon, Sock. He was always trying to get me to off myself but when worse came to worse he saved my life. And he had such a happy lil' attitude." 

They made it to the park, and it seems their dreams became reality when they spied the two people sitting out on the blanket enjoying the morning sun. 

"Sock?" Jonathan gasped, his voice lower. As that head turned and saw him, a bright smile made it upon his face. 

"Jonathan?!" he cried, as the lil' boy, who was actually just about the same age as Jonathan, got up and ran towards him, "Jonathan!" he cried, and wrapped his arms around the boys' middle. 

"Sock," Jonathan whispered holding his lil' demon close and promising to himself that he was never going to let him go again, for as long as they lived. He lifted the boys head, with his hand gently under his chin, and kissed the lil' demon while still holding him close. The kiss was short, and sweet, Jonathan not allowing it to go any farther because let's face it, they had all the time in the world. "Sock," Jonathan whispered and it was alright. 

while this was happening Lil and Jojo were holding hands shyly after already establishing themselves in a hug. "I'll see ya in a couple hours, Sock!" Jojo yelled making sure that Sock could hear her, and she went off, Sock and Jonathan staring into each other's eyes. "Shall we?" he asked. 

"We shall." 

***  
Mephistopheles looked down at the lovely scene in the park, running his hand over his face and sighing. "Who's dying today?" he asked Providence. 

"Well for the exchange, an old priest, and a murderer/rapist," Providence replied, "Three guesses who you get." 

Mephistopheles laughed. "Healing the world one evil doer at a time," he looked down at the clipboard and checked it off for the trade. "Gotta always keep the world in balance," he whispered. 

Providence nodded. 

Mephistopheles took a deep breath and braced himself. "Well Providence, I was wondering if maybe this Sunday you would like to go out on a date?" he asked tentatively, with a great smile, before waiting fear struck. 

Shock struck Providence. She had been waiting for this for millenial, and now finally he had the courage. Well, she couldn't say no. 

"I would love to," she replied and he felt all the wind rush out from under him. Oh dear god, she liked him. The kid was right.

"How bout we go down to Mr. Meistro?" she added, seeing as he was still in shock. She chuckled a little under her breath. Maybe she wasn't the only one who'd been hoping for years. "It's got just enough spice for you, and enough flavor for me." 

He nodded his head. "I'll pick you up at 3 tomorrow night," he whispered, his lips dry and his voice cracking but Providence heard him just fine. 

She smiled. "Tomorrow at three," she agreed. "Make sure you ain't late Mephie," she said and blew him a kiss, before walking away, swinging her hips leaving Mephistopheles staring after her and wondering how the hell such a fine woman would like a guy like him. 

***  
"So how'd it go?" she had popped out of nowhere, leaning against his deck with a smirk spread across her face. 

"Don't be cheeky kid. How'd what go?" he asked all nonchalant, as he tucked some files in his filing cabinet. He was pretty sure she couldn't pick up the nervousness in his voice. Pretty sure, not 100% completely sure.

"I know you and Providence got together." 

"How'd you hear that?" 

"Through the grapevine. And all seems to be coming along better than I thought. No doubt we'll hit the deadline." 

He turned around. "Deadline? What Deadline?" 

She chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty lil' head Mephie. You'll find out soon enough." 

"the name's Mephistopheles. Not Mephie." 

"But you let Providence call you that. Oh wait, is it what I think it is? Is she....special?" 

Mephistopheles wanted to knock his head against a wall, this girl was positively insane. How the fuck did she know? 

The girl smiled and stood up, this time with her smirk like the grin on the Cheshire cat, positively insane to look at, knowing something that even he, Head Demon of Hell, didn't. 

"You'll find out in due time, Mephistopheles. But I guess I could give you a hint." 

"A hint..?" 

"Yes a hint. When the deadline hits, three stories will diverge. These three stories will be let go, and will no longer follow what fate, cupid, or the trickster has in store. And we will see if their relationship will "MAKE" it or "BREAK" it, you see?" she put air quotes round the make and break of the sentence. 

"No I don't." 

She sighed. "don't worry, you'll see in time." 

She turned to go, but he stopped her. "We never did introduce ourselves. My name is Mephistopheles and you are...?" 

"A storyteller." 

"Nice try, try again." 

"The daughter of the Trickster God." 

"Puhleeze, for the love of Providence and all that is holy. I don't want to know that, I already know that. What I want to know is, what is your name?" 

The girl chuckled. "Then you need only ask. My name? Is that what you wish to know?" 

"Yes," Mephistopheles ground out, this girl was testing his patience. 

She nodded. "My name, let's see it's been so long since I last used it, I guess you could call me, Rain." She looked at him quietly. 

"Rain? That's it?" he asked, because didn't humans have last names too? 

She nodded her pretty little head. "Yes, that's it. That's all. My name's Rain. It was a pleasure "meeting you," Mephistopheles." She calmly walked past him out of the door and dissapeared to wherever he came from. Sighing, he called up one of his demons, Jake was his name. He was a short kid, with black hair, and blue eyes, rimmed with gold. 

"Kid, follow her. See where she dissapeared to, and report back to me." 

"Will do boss." 

***  
He found her at the graveyard, sitting in front of a grave, where she had been crying, a single red rose laid upon the grave. And that was when his heart stopped, remembered what he had forgotten all those years ago. This was his Rain, though that had not been her name a long time ago, as his had not been Jake. Together they had been reborn through their nicknames, though they had been apart much longer than they had been together. 

"Rain?" he asked. 

"Jake?" she cried. "Well you found me," she gestured out towards where she was. 

"Oh honey, what happened?" he asked, touching her face.

"I died Jake," she whispered. "WE both did. Don't you remember?" 

Oh did he remember. But it was best not to dwell on it, or see the ring round her neck where she had hung from the noose with him. 

"I do, but darling where have you been?" 

She smiles. "In between. I'm a storyteller and I've got things to do." 

"Well so do I," he puffs out his chest a bit, but stops when he sees her crestfallen. "Oh darling, what's wrong?" he asks, touching her face again, willing her to look into his eyes.

"Can i take you with me? You're his son too." 

"Whose?" 

"The trickster, the coyote. Him himself." 

He was going to say no, that he belonged to Mephistopheles, when he saw something. It had been years since he saw something, but what he saw was true. 

"I'll just send Meph a letter then," he told her, as he grabbed her hand and walked back to the Coyote's little slice of heaven. 

Mephistopheles never did get that letter, but he did get his date with Providence. And that was okay. 

***

"It was better than okay!" 

"GODDAMMIT MEPH STOP WRITING MY STORY FOR ME." 

"i thought that was ghost girls job." 

"NO. NO IT'S NOT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SHE GOT IN HERE." 

"Isn't it obvious? Because she's a storyteller like you." 

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE." 

"Oh believe me darling it is. So how long before you wrap this lovely story of us up?" 

"AS SOON AS I CAN SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU AGAIN. FUCKIN' DEMON." 

"haha i won! See ya round next time girlie!~" 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!" 

the end...for now? 

"Wait for the next update!" 

"MEPHISTOPHELES!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PURE SOCKATHON SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to put out a new chapter. Life's just gotten busy and I haven't had much time to do any writing recently. I've been hanging out with friends, and then the new pokemon go app came out, and well work...well anyways here's the new chapter. I thought you guys deserved some kind of smut, I mean that's what we've been building up to isn't it? So anyways, without further ado here's the new chapter. I thank you guys for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks, they mean so much to me!!! Also if you have any sockathon ideas, send me a comment or mail. And thank you for all your support, I love you all!!!~

"Jonathan, stop, where are we going?" Sock has grabbed Jonathan's hand, and is determined not to let it go, for however long they'll stay together. 'Probably for a couple hours,' Jonathan muses to himself. He was quite happy to have the little demon all to himself once again, only this time there was no spooky hole and instead there would be insanely hot flesh. 

"We're going someplace quiet," He replied. there was a small glen inside the park that Sock and his friend had picked, that afforded a certain amount of privacy as Jonathan had many things planned that he wished to do with his little demon before the night was over. 

"And we're going to do what hot stuff?" asked Sock with a snarky little grin, his eyebrows twitching a bit. Jonathan swallowed, wiping the excess drool away with one of his hands. My god did Sock look hot like that. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. He leaned in until he was a couple inches away from Sock's face and with the sexiest voice he could imagine, he whispered in anticipation, "I'm gonna make you cum so hard all you'll think about is me." And pulled back. 

Sock blushed. Was Jonathan really going to do that? He shivered, a blush running through his entire body. Little Sock, soon stood at attention in his pants, aching with a desperate need that seemed to fill Sock even more than his well...murderous tendencies had. Another shiver went through his entire body. So this is what it felt like to be part of someone's attention? This was the kind of addiction Sock felt that he would be hooked on, more than killing even! To think there was something he would like to do that was more than that very dark part of him, the sudden urge to kill! All thoughts flew out of his mind when at that very moment Jonathan had decided that they were far away enough from prying eyes, that they had finally reached their destination, and leant in to kiss Sock. 

His lips were soft, as they smashed against his. They fought for dominance, with tongues trying to get into each other's mouths, and when Jonathan did little nips, pulling his lower lip back, he nearly moaned out loud. "do you like that Sock?" Jonathan had asked and all Sock could do was nod, grab onto Jonathan's muscular arms and try not to move his hips in a way that Jonathan would notice that his very own nether regions had betrayed him. But Jonathan did notice, and he licked his lips. Seems Sock was packing, and ooh could he hardly wait. Grabbing Sock's hat off his head, and throwing it on the ground, he caught himself looking at the demon who was looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Hmm, what do we have here?" he asked, grabbing at Sock's hard on. Sock who was about to answer, moaned ecstatically and pushed into Jonathan's touch. An electric wave was sent through his body, and he struggled not to collapse. But Jonathan was there, and somehow he knew, as he grabbed Sock and pushed him gently to the ground. "Mmm...my little demon. Must be tasty," He whispered licking his lips, as he looked into Sock's eyes and said intently, "May I?" 

Sock nodded as he said "YEs Jonathan," hands covering his eyes, until he could only see through the slits of his fingers. Jonathan licked his lips again, as he grabbed Sock's skirt, pulled it down, then opened his skinny jeans with adept fingers and pulled down his underpants. His small, lean cock sprang out, and Jonathan nearly hummed in satisfaction. Grabbing it in his right hand, he gently stroked it, feeling Sock shudder, before going down on him, his cock in his mouth. He swirled it like a lollipop on his tongue, humming in satisfaction as he heard the mews coming out of Sock's mouth. With a small shudder and a screech of "I'm cumming," Sock came, his juice flowing down Jonathan's throat. It was just a bit bitter, but it was a little sweet. 

"I'm sorry," Sock replied embarrassed that he had come so soon, as Jonathan came off of his cock with a small pop and tucked him back into his skinny jeans, pulling up his skirt, and helping him up. 

"Sorry?" asked Jonathan, confused. "Don't be. I had fun and I hope you did too," he said with a wink which caused Sock to blush again. Sock very quickly leaned in for a kiss, and ended up clacking their teeth together. 

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Jonathan asked holding his mouth. 

Sock, brave and bold Sock, tried again, this time aiming for the cheek. With a quick peck, he retrieved his hat, pulled it over his head and pulled at the flaps. 

"Was that okay?"

Looking at this cute demon that he now realized was his boyfriend, Jonathan forgot about the pain for a moment and smiled. "That was perfect." 

***  
Oh my god I want to barf

MEPHISTOPHELES

No no no I don't think you understand writer dearest, I just had to watch one of my little demons do THAT

WELL I'M GUESSING HE ENJOYED IT

I didn't need to see that, I'm going to have to bleach that from my mind, can you pass the mind bleach please?

WELL CONSIDERING YOU AND PROVIDENCE ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING RATHER ENJOYABLE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WHY DON'T YOU LET THESE TWO BASK IN THEIR MOMENT?

Because I had to see that! that is not something I can just erase like magic, poof!~

CAN IT MEPHISTOPHELES

You like opened Pandora's Box dearie. 

NO I DIDN'T. I'M PRETTY SURE PANDORA DID. THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED PANDORA'S BOX.

My mistake then. COULD SOMEONE PLEASE GET THE MIND BLEACH?!

GO FUCK YOURSELF MEPHISTOPHELES!

Well dearie, I usually prefer to do the fucking, wink wink, nudge nudge ;)

I HATE YOU.

So do I dearie, so do I. But you won't get rid of me until this story is done, now will you?

...SHUT UP. (*mumbles under breath: I gotta finish this soon...*)

Will your fans be okay with that?

MY FANS WILL BE FINE. I'LL GIVE THEM SMUT TO SATISFY THEM. 

Smut? Really? No feelings? No angst? 

SHUT UP MEPHISTOPHELES!

Well until next time folks!

SHUT IT MEPHISTOPHELES OR I SWEAR TO PROVIDENCE I WILL GRAB THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS AND TRAP YOU IN A GODDAMN DEMON CIRCLE.

*shock* You wouldn't!!!

DON'T TEMPT ME!

Providence: *ahem* enjoy your days dear fans, I'll deal with these two here. Next time you'll see a little bit more of what happens with our dear...Sockathon, as well as what happens between me and Mephistopheles. Until next time!~


	9. It's the end of the world as we know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, against my will, that this will be the end to this lovely fic, because I dont' think I can take much more of Mephistopheles yelling at me, and because this fic has pretty much gone off the rails with no plot line and is instead of porn and plot has become porn with no plot. Ah well. So this last chapter is pretty much pure smut that I promised you young readers. This is the anal sex that I promised for sockathon. Don't worry my lovelies I have much more stories planned for this pair of idiots, and I honestly thank the creator of welcome to hell immensely for making the short video because she is wonderful and we love her. so without further ado...
> 
> welcome to hell.

why is the sky turning black? What have you done? 

WHAT DO YOU THINK MEPHISTOPHELES? I'm ENDING THE STORY!

Why? 

BECAUSE IT'S TIME, BECAUSE THINGS, BECAUSE NEW WRITING IDEAS.

don't you like me?

CHEER UP, AND TURN YOUR HEAD, WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN NEXT YOU WON'T LIKE.

Wait....what?!

 

Sock moaned quietly as Jonathan stuck another finger into his hole, moving it about slowly, scissoring it open and closed. 

"You about ready Sock?" he asked, not knowing how much longer he could hold back. 

"Just slam it in already, Jonathan!" Sock cried, he was getting impatient. He had prepared himself before he got here, why did Jonathan have to do it again? 

And without hesitation, Jonathan slammed into him, Sock cried, nails scratching down his back. 

 

I'M CENSORING THIS I CAN'T LOOK OH MA GERD!

Mephistopheles!!! What did you do to my writing!!!

 

And Jonathan gave his last thrust into Sock, crying out as he came. Stroking Sock's cock to fruition, he followed Jonathan, crying out his name as he came. "Sock...that was amazing." 

Sock shook his head. "No Jonathan...you're amazing." 

 

WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? 

Because I can, now will you shut up and let me get on with it?!

"I love you Sock." 

Sock snuggled into his human, and smiled. "I love you too Jonathan." 

 

THERE, THAT'S THE ENDING ISN'T IT?!

Can it Mephistopheles! I hate you!

BUT NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME! BYE ALL, HA HA. 

Goodbye friends, thanks for putting up with both of us. THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos+comments+bookmarks=gets me my own lil' demon.  
> Remember I do not own any of the characters, I just happen to use them for my own nefarious purposes.


End file.
